Four
by Shinigami's Dark Princess
Summary: Relena goes to America. Relena eats at a resturant. Relena meets Quatre there. Relena and Quatre have a little fun.


Four  
by:Kotori Monou  
  
**voices in the background**  
Relena sat at her small booth in the corner, eating her salad. She'd heard a great deal about this resturant from Dorothy, so she'd decided to try it out. It had a strange name, '4',, and word had it that that was the name of the owner translated into English.  
'English, America, I don't like this place America. It's weird.'  
"Here's your order, miss."  
She looked up. "Quatre?" She asked, startled.  
"Relena? Is that you?"  
She nodded.  
"Relena! It's great to see you again! You look so different."  
She smiled. "I know. You too," she replied, getting up to hug him. They both sat down. "Don't you have to work? Aren't you the waiter?"  
He shook his head. "Nah. I own this resturant. I'm only doing some tables because my other one is sick. But someone just came to fill in, so I can talk." he said.  
"Wow! You own this resturant? Then, is your name four, translated into English?"  
"Yep. Weird, huh? I'm okay with it though."  
She nodded and took a bite from her dinner. "Mmmmmmmmm. This is good! I mean this is REALLY good!"  
"Thank you. It's my own recipe. So is the rest of the menu," he said, smiling.  
"Are you serious? It's so good! I wish I could cook like this," she said.  
"Well.....the resturant closes in fifteen minutes. If you wanna wait that long, after we close up, you can come with me to the kitchen and I'll give you a cooking lesson," he said.  
Her eyes lit up and she replied, "Sure. I'd love a cooking lesson!"  
He smiled. "Good. Once we close up, I'll come out and get you, then we'll go back to the kitchen kay?" he said. She nodded. "Allright. Bye." he said as he went back into the kitchen. She waved, then went back to eating.  
Relena finished her food, and spent the rest of the time thinking about how cute Quatre had gotten. When he finally came out, Relena was surprised to see him wearing a white apron and a chef's hat. He walked over to the table and held out his hand for her to grasp. She smiled and took it. He helped her up and led her to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw everything prompted and ready for the cooking lesson. Quatre led her over to the counter. "So, what are we going to make?" she asked, looking around.  
"Ummm, stuffed salmon. You'll love it, trust me," he said. "Oh yeah. And I'm gonna teach you how to make bread. Now, go wash your hands," he finished as he looked down at the coals in the built in grill. "That looks just about right," he said. Relena walked back over to the counter.  
"So, what do I do first?" she asked.  
"Well, the salmon is already washed and dried, so we've got to chop up all these vegetables." he said, handing her a knife. She took it and picked up the small basket of mushrooms.  
"How many do I need to cut?"  
Quatre looked up from chopping some green peppers. "Just start cutting. You'll know when it's time to stop."  
So she did until they had everything cut up and mixed together. Then she laid down the salmon on some foil and added the other ingrdients, then covered with another sheet of foil. "Now what do I do?" she asked patiently.  
Quatre looked around. "Um, oh yeah! The bread. Do you know how to make bread?" he said.  
"Yeah, my adoptive mother taught me." she replied.  
"Okay, I've got to clean up some of this stuff, so you go over there and start on it."  
She nodded and started on the bread. "Let's see, three teaspoons of sugar..." Relena mumbled. Quatre walked over to see her reading from a recipe book.  
"What are you doing? Here, let me show you how...." he said softly. He took her hands in his and guided them. She closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. "You have to *feel* your way through cooking. Feel it." he whisphered into her ear. They started to knead the dough together in a very sensual manner.(Sakura's note: Gee, isn't that nice? Kotori,you come up with the weirdest fic ideas!) "Can you feel it?" he asked. (SN: Oh, baby! FEEL IT!) She nodded and turned around. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Quatre ru=an(SN: The word is ran, but Kotori understands the joke) his sticky hands up her arms and neck, then touched her cheek. "I've really missed you," he said, his face getting closer to hers every second.  
"Yeah, me too," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him toward her to plant a sweet kiss to her mouth. (SN: That plant over there is offending me) The kiss started to become more urgent, then more and more. He lifted her up onto the long counter, knocking everything off it and letting it all hit the ground. They began to take each others clothes off and ............. (etc.) everyones knows what happened after that. (SN: Oh really Kotori? *sly look* Are you really all that sure?)  
After they had finished, they lay on the counter tangled, exhausted, and completely indulged in a pile of sweaty limbs and etc., Relena mumbled something sleepily into Quatre's shoulder.  
"Hm? What was that?" he asked.  
She opened her eyes. "Oh. I just said that this was intriguing.(SN: Yes, it is, isn't it?) That's all."  
He nodded and kissed her neck. She took in a deep breath from her nose, then noticed something.  
"Quatre?" she asked.  
He rubbed his nose against the soft flesh of her neck. "Hmm?"  
"Do you smell something burning?"  
He sat up. "Oh, SHIT!"  
  
hehe.... Sakura love the end of this fic! Congrats to Kotori for writing it! 


End file.
